


A World Full Of Promises

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A look at Estelle and the dashing young Captain Jack Harkness, England, the height of WWII.  Written for the ironman7 challenge.Prompt: On the continent of your skin, wandering, wandering, I could spend my life travelling the length of your body each night





	A World Full Of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

War-torn England painted a dreary backdrop for the sun and sky of a deceptively quiet April. Spring had come in spite of the war and Germany's best attempts to hold life and rebirth at bay with their bombs and planes and strategic fronts.

 

Jack reached out, tucking an errant strand of chestnut hair behind Estelle's ear, his fingers brushing her cheek as he drew back. She smiled and it wasn't a shy, girlish expression - not his Estelle. Her smile was bold and broad, reaching her eyes as a mischievous glint.

 

"I want to kiss you, Estelle Cole."

 

"I think you should."

 

Jack leaned close to her, his mouth barely above hers. 

 

"Well, go on, Captain Harkness, before I change my mind."

 

His mouth closed over hers, his tongue slipping between her lips. Estelle let herself fall backwards into the new grass. He kissed her breathless, following the line of her jaw to her ear, nuzzling into her hair, his breath warm against her skin.

 

"So bold, Captain." She laughed encouragingly, her arms around his waist.

 

"It's a time to be bold, Miss Cole. There aren't any guarantees for tomorrows; todays have to last a lifetime."

 

He leaned up on one elbow, his eyes tracing her face as he often did - she was so beautiful.

 

"Do you love me, Jack?" she asked suddenly.

 

"Completely," he answered without hesitation.

 

"Then love me - I want to feel your skin on mine and I don't want to wait for tomorrow."

 

Jack sobered. "I can wait, Estelle."

 

"I can't - every day I feel like your tomorrows might not be mine, might not be with me. I don't want to count them anymore - I want 'today', Jack, I want 'right now'."

 

Jack climbed to his feet, pulling her up after him, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and spinning them both around.

 

"I want to be with you forever, Estelle Cole!"

 

"Well," she smiled, holding on for dear life, "I will if you will."


End file.
